I will be back to you
by Dragi
Summary: I dont know what summary I shall have here but a sequel to I wish I knew.


Oki here you have from the fathers pov and its longer then the story I wish I knew. Hope you will like this one too. And the next one that comes out is the real story. and thanks to everyone who reviewed on I wish I knew.

gatocat: thank you so much.

takuya: thank you so much. You have helped me allot too.

Pandora's Fallen: thank you. And you have helped me allot with this story too.

ICE WOLF 741: thank you very much. When I get time I read your story.

Lady lemonade: hey thank you so much. And if it be takouji or not. You have to find out in the real story.

prnsGIRL4EVER: thank you so much. And sorry for my grammar. I'm not good at it I know that. And here is the update. I don't know when the first chapter to the new story comes because I begin on school on Monday.

Now on with the story.

.

.

.

I will be back to you.

By dragi

()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()

It is 7 years ago I went from the Kaxen 3 the world in the mylo dimension to the human's world where I have war with the human's. They don't like us living on their planet and killed many of my kind and because of that, we will give revenge to them and take over their world.

Now I'm on my way back to see my girlfriend and my child. I have missed them. I only got to see my child at birth before I went away. I really miss them and I feel bad that I just went away from my child but now I will see it everyday. And I will, no one will stop me.

I can feel my child's aura, because it has half of my power in itself. I don't even know if it is a girl or a boy. I feel bad. But now I am back and will not leave them behind.

I walk and knock on the door. I see her but she is shocked to see me. So I understand that she never read the note I left behind.

"What are you doing here." She shouted to me.

"I'm here to get you and our child." I said and looked into her eyes just to see that she wished this would never happen.

"You are not allowed here you idiot." She yelled and was about to close the door. But since I'm stronger then her I just push her in and walks in the house. There I see she have got herself a new boyfriend and a new child. But where is our child?

"Where is the child?" I ask her.

"You mean that brat Takuya don't you." Said the man. I could see that the boy in the man's arms was not the one he called brat, so then my child was named Takuya then.

"Yes. Now call him here now." I said angry to them. The man turned to walk but I used my power to stop him.

"I said call him here not go and get him." I told them, still angry.

"Takuya wont hear me." He said but I knew he lied.

I used my power to put them in the air so they wont be able to run away. And then I walked to a door I could feel my child aura from. I tried to open the door but it was closed.

"Why is the door close?" I asked them.

"Because its nothing in there and we don't want someone to go down there. Its just old things down there." She said.

"And I shall believe that." I said and gave her my cold glare. She didn't say a thing and just stared at me with worries. I broke up the door and went down. When I got down to the room I saw my child with Flamon close by.

Flamon walks up to me.  
  
((_Sir your child is not so well, his left foot is broken and you need to give your child love and care. Or I don't know if your child will live._)) she told me. And gave me a sad look.

((_Don't worry Flamon. I will and thank you for everything._)) I said and Flamon told Takuya something before she disappeared and then I went to my only child and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry Takuya I will get her back to you. And I will protect you from the angel humans and the human's don't worry." I told Takuya, and when I looked into my child's eyes I saw hope. And after a bit Takuya fall asleep in my eyes. I carry him up and then I saw the horror in my ex-girlfriend and her boyfriend eyes.

"Mommy daddy who is that kid?" I heard her new child say. It got me mad. They had my child down there as old as that child is.

"I hope you have lived your life happily because this is your end." I yelled at them. And formed one of my dark magic attacks and sent to them. They fall down from the air dead. The attack I used is a deadly attack. When someone is near it they die. But I don't feel sorry for them, they deserve it .

I walk out of the house. Don't even bother to look back. I feel Takuya is trying to find a comfortable way to be lying in my arms. I smiled and let him find the way he wanted to be lying in before I walked toward my portal.

When I entered the portal I was back in my castle. Walked up one of my biggest towers and when I come up to a room I open the door and enter the room. I had made this room special for my child. I had put in a big bed and had many stuffed animals. I laid my child in the bed. And took on of the stuffed animals to him and he took the stuffed animal in his arms. I smiled at the sight. I will let him be alone to he wakes up.

I walk out and down the stairs. I see some of my loyal servants standing there. I walk up to Rena and told her to look after my child to he wakes up and come down to me and tell me when my child was awake.

I walked into a room where I saw some other of my kind and friends. They where ready to talk about our attacks against the humans.

"So are you ready to begin the plans?" asked one of my friends.

"Yes I am but when my child wakes up I have to go understand." I said.

"Yes my lord." Said one of them.

"So have you found out something new." I said while looking at them. one o my loyal friends stands up and gave me some papers.

When I looked at the papers it was about the humans defends. They had a strong crystal, that made a shield around their village and castle.

"So do you know how we can get through this?" I asked them and saw they where all nerves.

"I take that as a no." I said and throw the papers on the desk and walked out. I saw Rena come to me and told my child was up. I nodded to her and told she could do her works while I walk up to see my child.

I walks in to the room my child are in. There I see my child sitting on the bed amazed of its surroundings. I walk up to my child to see its a bit scared.

"Don't worry I wont hurt you my child." As I said that I saw with one time I got my child's trust. I know Flamon have told my child allot of thing what would happen when I got my child out of there. Now I can live happily with my child while I'm taking over the worlds.

The end

.

.

.

Okay now I need you to vote for something and that is. Shall I turn Takuya into a girl in this story too or have him as a boy. And remember I am asking some of my friends and authors that I am talking to.

So please review please.


End file.
